Dreams and Doorways
by Analiah Solo
Summary: This is the story of what would have happened if George Lucas had decided to make a movie of the Young Jedi Knights Series. Well, not what would have happened, but what I would wish to happen. : Review Plz!


**After a little bit, you're gonna start wondering what this has to do with star wars. But don't worry, It'll all tie together soon enough.**

**I do not own star wars or George Lucas. Just Terrence Avery, Lombardo, Perry, and Hernandez. Also the other two teenagers who's names you don't know yet.**

Chapter One: The Beginning of the Beginning.

A man sat in his office, looking down at several photographs of young men and women, all around the age of fifteen. Two of them, his major focus, were sitting nearest to the desk lamp, near the top part of the desk. The man himself was older, in his mid sixties. His hair and beard were snow white. But he was in very good shape, a strong, determined man.

It was late in the evening. The man's assistant were growing more tired by the minute. He had to decide fast.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered. "I haven't made one of these movies for six years now, and I told myself those would be the last. And now we're planning a six-part series? This is crazy!"

"Yes sir. But you might as well go through with the project. We've already put so much time, money, and effort into it." Terrence Avery, one of the red haired assistants, muttered sleepily.

The man sighed. "I know." He took the top two photos, a young man and woman around fifteen, both with dark curls and intense, blue-gray eyes, and flashed them in front of Avery's pale face. He jumped and pulled out a notepad.

"Call these two first thing in the morning."

Avery glanced at the photos. "You want these two? But their eyes, and the girl's hair. . . . "

"Colored contacts and a straightener." The man waved his hand dismissively."How hard can it be?"

"Still. . . . What was it that made you want these two? I never understood the way you pick your actors."

"It's odd." The man said, stroking his white beard. "I not only prize similarity, but I look for how the actors' attitudes might affect the other cast members, even the crew. And Ms. Lombardo, if I may say so myself, was an absolute gem. You do not find many like her these days. I would say she could get everyone going, even make the cameramen laugh every once and a while."

Avery nodded. He had had his own personal encounters with the girl during the auditions. But he had not met the boy yet. "And the boy? What was your persuasion for him?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Mr. Perry and Ms. Lombardo are very similar. They have the same face structure, even the same attitude. Even though he can be very quiet at first. He, too, is an absolute prize. A pure gem in the middle of sand encrusted junk. And that, Mr. Avery, is exactly what I look for in my actors and actresses.

"Not to mention, there is a sort of bond between them, an odd sort of connection I could never fathom or understand." The man looked at Avery. He was completely alert, hanging on to his every word.

The man turned and picked up the three remaining pictures, then handed them to Avery. These pictures showed an well muscled redhead with sharp gray eyes, a blond boy with piercing blue eyes, and a rather tall young man with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm guessing some color contacts for Mr.-" Avery glanced at the application form on the back. "-Hernandez."

"Right you are, Terrence, right you are." The man looked at his half asleep assistant. "You know, I'm still wondering if this is a good idea."

"Of course it is, sir!" Avery exclaimed. "These movies are hits! The fans will love it! And everyone always has fun."

"Right you are Terrence." The man chuckled. "right you are." He sighed as years' worth of memories flooded back to him. "But I still cannot believe that they're all from the same state, same province, same school. . . ." Avery was fast asleep, snoring lightly. He sighed once again and picked up the folder Avery had dropped to the floor. After searching for a moment, he found what he was looking for; the pictures of the curly haired teens. He sat looking at them until the early hours of the morning. Then he stood and turned off the desk lamp. He needed his rest.

After all, George Lucas was a very busy man.


End file.
